Degrassi: the kids turn
by Leolover101
Summary: This is about the kids of degrassi:New begainings
1. Chapter 1

**Full Name: Lauarthalis Ashley Lane Edwards**

**Nicknames: LA(Eli,Adam) Laura (Everybody else)**

**Parents: Jake**

**Age: 15 turning 16 really really soon**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Italian **

**Religion: Seventh Day Adventist **

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Appearance: My hair goes to my lower back its blonde with black and brown highlights, my eyes are a blueish with green in it but its not hassle. I'm skinny, I have my belly button pierced as our my ears. **

**Personality: I'm happy-go-lucky always happy but it cause me to get in to some trouble, I'm bubbly, sweet, bitch. I'm the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet. But I some times go into my own little world**

**History/Home life: When she was little she got well you know Eli and Adam found her in the woods after Ali's daughter called them. She never has like her dad so she bounded more with Eli and Adam her uncles. Eli treated her like his own kid but when she got in to a fight with a girl who was Adams kid she stopped talking to Eli but when she started dating Eli's son things went back to normal. Drew teaches her how to fight. **

**Likes: Writing, Cooking, boys, life, fighting, Drew**

**Dislikes: Adams wife!, grades, schools, clubs**

**Fears: getting raped again**

**Secrets: She was raped**

**Talent: Rapping **

**Hobbies: Writing!**

**What character/group your character would get along with: Almost every one gets in fights with B**ianca's daughter a lot.

**Love Interest: Eli and Claries son. Long term**

**Facts: birthday is July 24th, fave color is red, Fave show is Dog the bounty hunter, celeb crush is Lelend Chapman and or Leo Howard**

**Clothing Style: Girly girl.**

**Favorite Music: Rap**

**Hopes and Dreams: to become a writer or actress or rapper**

**What drama would your character have?: well was raped,**


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey sorry I haven't updated lately been busy with school and stuff but don't worry I'm back and better than ever. I co-writed this with misszayy_5, she did all the Charile and Others POV and I did my character's Laura's R&R Please no FLAME ALLOWED )

Laura's POV

I woke up, toke a shower then changed in to the Degrassi uniform. I grabbed my book bag which had all my stuff in it, I slowly walked downstairs my dad Jake was sitting at the table with a letter in his hand.  
"So when were you going to tell me that Eli is your new "dad"," I didn't say anything I grabbed my strawberry milk, Jake stood up.  
"I asked you a question," I really didn't care that he asked me a question.  
"Well um since you don't care who else am I going to turn to?" I was already mad but then he did something I never thought a dad would do he slapped me. I stared at him with tears coming down my face.  
"That's why...Eli would never hit me," I stormed out of the house and ran down the street I pulled out my phone, I called Eli.  
"Hey Eli," I was trying not to cry  
"Hey LA...what's wrong," I cried  
"Jake hit me," Eli didn't say anything  
"I'm going to...never mid why don't you call Charie and I'll take you guys to school okay," I smiled I loved Eli.  
"Okay," I called Charlie...  
you turn

Charlie p.o.v.  
"Charlie, get up time for school" yelled Clare.  
Yes I call my mom Clare.  
"Whatever" I mumbled to myself.  
I got up and took a shower and started to put on my uniform for school. when I was about to put my makeup on my phone ringed. it was Laura.  
"What's up Love"? I asked.  
I heard Laura crying on the other line.  
"Charlie he, he hit me" she said as she went into another fit of tears.  
'I'm going to kill him' I thought  
"Ok does my dad no" I asked

"yeah"

"Good cause I already started on plans of killing your dad" I really hated Jake, hum I must get it from my dad.  
Laura giggled softly,"Oh how I love you Charlie".  
"Yeah, yeah I love you to now hurry up and get here so we can work this out", I demanded.  
"I'm on my way".

Laura's POV

I ran all the way to the Goldsworthy home. When I knocked on the door Eli opened it a little  
"We don't want none," He smirked then opened the door all the way, he pulled me into death hug.  
"I'm sorry you're dad's an **," I smiled we walked inside I smiled at Clare, who returned it. Charlie ran downstairs and hugged me, I hugged her back.  
Eli smirked then handed me keys.  
"What is this," Charlie and I said in unison  
"The keys to my car, you guys can drive to school today," I hopped up and down while Charlie hugged him; she tugged me outside and into the hurse. She got in to the drivers eat then turned it on before I knew it we were driving. Her phone rang, she answered it, it was her Boyfriend Austin  
"Hey where the hell are you," Austin growled. She huffed Charlie was not one to be growled at.  
"I don't have to tell you,"  
"Yes you do as your boyfriend I HAVE to know where you are at all times,"  
"Needy much,"  
"Back off ass,"  
"Charlie," I was trying to tell her to slow down because I thought there was a car coming  
"I'm an ass? Then that makes you a di-," A car rammed into us. My eyes filled with darkness the last thing I heard was someone calling 911.

Charlie's p.o.v.

"Beep; beep"

I heard a machine beep as I slowly opened my eyes. The last thing I remembered was that I & Austin were arguing over the phone and Laura told me to look out.

Laura.

'Oh god what if I killed her' I thought.  
"Laura" I groaned out.  
My dad's head snapped up as he rushed to my side.  
"Charsabella Julia Marie Goldsworthy don't you ever do that again do you understand" he said his eyes glistening with tears.  
I gave him a weak smile. "Ok daddy."  
Silence filled the room for awhile until I thought about Laura.  
"Dad where's Laura?" I asked  
"Next door. She bumped her head pretty hard" he said.  
"Will she be ok?"  
"Yeah you're brother's with her."  
as me & dad continued to talk my brother Damon came into the room.  
"Hey Charlie how you feelin?" he asked  
"good" I said sarcastically.  
Damon rolled his eyes at me as hey took a seat beside dad.  
"Now didn't I telling you not to talk on the phone and drive at the same time". Damon started out.  
Here we go...

Laura's POV

Damon was talking to me for a while then went to talk to Charlie, I laid my head down when someone cleared their throat, and it was most likely Damon again.  
"You came bac-" I sat up to see Jake standing in the doorway. "Oh it's just you," Jake chuckled; I didn't think I was that funny.  
"So you hurt yourself pretty bad," I smirked only Jake would think I was fine after I was in a car crash.  
"Just go Jake," Eli came in after a moment his smiled turned to a smirk when he saw Jake.  
"Don't call me Jake," Jake was **.  
"Hit her again and you'll need a doctor," Eli was great.  
"Whatever I'm going to sign you out so you can come home," Before I could speak Eli laughed.  
"That's not going to happen,"  
"Why the hell not,"  
"Because the last time she was there you slapped her and well I'm saying not so no,"  
"I'm her dad,"  
"I'm a better dad to her then you will ever be," that was cold but cool  
"Whatever live with him see if I care," Jake stormed out and Damon came in with a dozen roses.  
"Damon!" He handed me the roses, pink roses with one blue rose in the middle my Fave.  
"I got them for...dad but I guess you can have them," I giggled then looked at Eli.  
"Guess that means your moving in," I smiled yeah I'm finally going home. We had Damon drive us to school. When got to lunch Alli's Daughter Ashley came up to us.  
"So as head of gossip are you to dating because last week Bianca (Adam's Daughter) saw you to fighting," Damon liked mad then laughed.  
"Um no we weren't fighting we had a small disagreement," Damon put his arm around my waist then walked me to our table. Charlie came running up to us with

Charlie's P.o.v.  
I ran into the cafeteria and saw Damon & Laura talking to Ashley at our table.  
"Hey guys" I said, completely out of breath.  
"Hey Charlie. Ummm, who is this"? Damon asked as he pointed to the boy next to me.  
"Oh guys meet Jasper. He's one of the good guys" I said and I felt Jasper squeeze my hand a little.  
"Well hi Jasper it's nice to meet you" Laura said.  
Jasper just stared at her with his dark green eyes.  
"Charlie is he ok?" asked Ashley.  
I knew I forgot something.  
"Oh Jasper doesn't talk".  
"So he's mute".  
"No he's just silent" I yelled.  
They seemed surprised at my outburst.  
Jasper leaned down till his lips were only inches from my ear.  
"I think I should take my leave love. I'll meet you at the park at 10:00". he pulled away from me and kissed my knuckles and walked away.  
a smile appeared on my face as I turned around and saw everyone looking at me.

"Explain!"

Jasper p.o.v.  
I have always been in love with Charlie Goldsworthy. she and I are a lot alike. but that stupid boyfriend of hers keeps messing with my plan to swipe her off her feet. I'm going to make her mine if it's the last thing in do.

Laura's POV

One minute I thought Charlie was dating Austin and now she is dating this guy Jasper that is so weird, I shook it off my phone began to ring I picked it up and saw that it was Eli so I answered.  
"Hey dad,"  
"Hi sweet cheeks so Clare and I just finished moving all your things to my house, I will be at your school in 2 hours to pick you up,"  
"For what?"  
"The doctor that fixed you and Charlie up wants me to take both of you to them,"  
"Is something wrong with us," after I said that Damon and Charlie looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Hunny I don't know but I'm sure everything is fine," I knew he was most likely smiling or smirking. Damon grabbed my hand and held tight I must have had tears in my eyes, Charlie sat down.  
"Maybe,"  
"No maybe's you will be fine, well Clare is getting upset about me talking and driving so I have to go love you tell Charlie I love her too,"  
"Love you too,"  
"Bye,"  
"Yeah bye," Damon and Charlie were staring at me, I got up.  
"Well bye," I started to walk away when Damon grabbed my wrist and spun me around.  
"Explain," I explained and he seemed worried but I just smiled Charlie was more freaked then worried I don't know what about though.  
"Hey Charlie what's up?" She got up and left. I saw her grab Austin's hand and pull him away.  
"Walk me to math?" I asked Damon.  
"Yeah," We walked hand and hand till we heard  
"Spended for PDA," I dropped Damon's hand someone but their arms around me and Damon.  
"Just kidding it's only me," Rebecca smiled Rebecca is Fiona's daughter.  
"Really," I rolled my eyes.  
"So does this mean I have to die because I broke up your little love fest because I can pay my way out," She said smartly.  
"Bye," I walked away then Charlie came to my classroom door to get me out, I walked to the teacher's desk.  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" She handed me the pass. Charlie pulled me to the bathroom; if you were in the hall you could hear a soft light tapping and a loud high heel tapping. She cleared everyone out of the bathroom  
"Okay tell me what's up," I was getting nervous.  
Well," She began  
"Well what?"


End file.
